Get Out Alive
by CitrusyGoddess
Summary: After saving Caroline from Kol Klaus compels her into believing she has romantic feelings for him. But did she have vervain in her system or not? Are her actions real or fake?
1. Run For Your Life

**Screw this whole Stelena VS Delena. Give me Forwood VS Klaroine...with Klaroine winning.  
**

**Set: After Episode 15. Doesn't follow the show.  
**

**Rated M for: Future Lemons  
**

**Storyline: Caroline's drawn to Klaus despite knowing his true nature, her friends have abondoned her and she soon believes she can do no better but when she finally opens herself up to him her old life calls for her back. Will she join the Originals or return to Tyler and the others? ... Much better then it sounds. I'm awful at summary's I try to make them simple...but you see what happens.  
**

**This was a spur of the moment idea, no real thought to future chapters, just that I know there will be some, any idea for future plot lines or any ideas on what you want to happen with the progression of Klaorine please review and say, I'd love to hear.../read! XD  
**

**{This couple. Is my TVD life. That is all.} **

* * *

'_No time for goodbye, he said, as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands; they're bound to steal it away.'_

Caroline's hands shook as the bartender handed her her drink, she swished the liquid around, wishing she could become lost in it.

She had nothing.

No Tyler. No friends. Not even Klaus, which was strangely unsettling. She remembered Damon's words, _"You're sick,"_ They echoed around her, pounded inside her head, almost causing her to drop her glass, _"You're useless."_ She slammed the glass on the table and some of the vodka spilled angrily from it as she repeated Damon's lasts words to her, "We'll never get another chance again."

'_Don't try to hide your mistakes, because they'll find you. Burn you.'_

Caroline sighed and ran her hands through her long hair, gripping her scalp and pulling roughly, trying to forget the emotions her past friends had caused her. She was so consumed with guilt and grief that she didn't even notice the man sitting next to her until he snatched her glass and raised it to his lips, winking at her before swallowing the entire contents.

'_If you wanna get out alive, run for your life.'_

"I'm not in the mood," Caroline hissed, staring ahead of her, ignoring his chuckle.

"I heard that baby vamp technically saved me," Kol laughed with no trace of humour, ordering another drink.

"Guilty as charged," Caroline swivelled in her chair and gave him her most sarcastic smile, "Glad I could save your tiny ass."

"Tiny?" He raised one eyebrow and blinked, shocked by her attitude, "Don't insult your elders. It's not polite."

She reached into her pocket and paid the bartender, lifting herself from her stool and swinging her bag over her shoulder, narrowly missing Kol's face.

"You could have just compelled him," Kol sighed in mock exasperation, "You're a shit vampire."

"I have a bit more humanity then you and your siblings," She whispered, anger clouding her vision as she imagined Kol's face to be a target.

"Don't you mean," Kol said, leaning closer to her and smirked, "Niklaus?"

'_If you wanna get out alive, run for your life.'_

The Grill became silent and the lyrics to the song pounded in Caroline's head, sending her a warning as the tempo increased, she folded her arms and stared at Kol.

"What do you want?"

"Now now, don't be presumptuous, my reasons for wanting you aren't the same as my wretched brothers, I want to know what your next plan of attack is. I assume you and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang have another pathetic one already in motion?"

"I'm no longer a member," Kol's eyes showed recognition but before she could see the storm rage in them she headed towards the exit.

When she knew she was out of sight she leant her back against the wall outside the restaurant and slowly slipped down to the floor, covering her head in her hands and willing herself not to cry.

_1 week ago._

She hated the idea of being a distraction, _his _distraction, it felt wrong, so wrong, but her friends were depending on her, her _boyfriend _was, if she couldn't help end the Originals they'd never be free.

But that didn't stop the guilt inside of her, consuming her as she heard Klaus follow her outside the grill; she managed not to giggle at his boyish attempt of chasing her, almost getting hit by a car in the process.

She turned round, faking anger, trying not to see the humanity in his eyes when he looked at her, it made it so much harder. He asked her to give him a chance, get to know him, but what was the point when she was helping sign his death sentence?

"I want to get to know you," He said, a grin spreading across his lips at her shocked face.

No one had asked her that ever, everyone had always been so much more interested in Elena Gilbert; even Matt was still infatuated with her when they had dated and it was only a matter of time until Tyler succumbed to.

"Miss Mystic Falls," She said, making a list off her fingers on facts about her, she cocked her head and genuinely smiled at him, "But you already knew that."

Klaus laughed and nodded before motioning for her to continue.

"Vampire, yet again, you knew that too," She trailed off wishing to find something more interesting about her, wanting to impress him and then she felt disgusted of herself for it so she leant back on the bench and crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders.

Feigning indifference to his constant stare.

"Your turn."

Silence loomed over them and she knitted her eyebrows together, staring at him confused, "Why are you so unwilling to say anything? So you get to know me-"

"You mentioned two already well know things Caroline," Her name rolled off his tongue and she shook off the feeling it gave her, feeling a sense of betrayal, "It's not really a fair trade."

"Fine," She huffed, "When I was six I found my Dad snogging another guy and asked him why Mum had gotten a sex change."

Klaus tried to control the roar of laughter which escaped his chest.

"It's not funny," She muttered stubbornly.

"Oh it is," Klaus said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"My mum can be pretty masculine, it's not that hard to believe she'd do that," She rolled her eyes as Klaus held in another chuckle.

His laughter was beginning to infuriate her, making her actually _like _him, making her feel worse about her part in his demise.

"Now," She said seriously, keeping the smile from her face, "Your turn."

"Nothing beats that."

"Say something personal. Now."

He held his arms up in surrender and she stopped a giggle from escaping her lips, but he noticed, she knew he did, and his eyes practically lit up. If she was human she would have been blushing and so instead diverted her gaze to the ground, kicking a stone away from her.

"Fine love, calm down," He grinned and clasped his hands in front of him, "The first thing I did as a vampire was-"

"Kill everyone?"

"That's not decent, nor true, I killed people about three days after thank you," His smile faltered, "I'm not going to tell you now."

Caroline stuck her tongue out and whispered, "I swear I won't laugh."

His smirk returned and she loathed herself for feeling happy about it. What was wrong with her? She shook her head softly and tried to picture Tyler's face, but when it wouldn't swim to focus she sighed, having to settle with looking at Klaus instead.

"I compelled a man to give me a horse-"

"You're making that up," She smiled remembering their conversation outside his very own house only weeks ago.

"Stop making assumptions. I'm _definitely_ not telling you now, and, believe me," he whispered, leaning close to her ear and she involuntarily shivered, she felt his smile spread across his lips as they made the briefest contact against her neck, "It was worse then your story."

"The first thing I did as a vampire," She said, devoid of emotion as she turned around to look him in the eye, "Was kill a man. Someone's son, maybe someone's father, husband or brother."

A tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it away before Klaus could even try, he let his raised hand fall to his side and she gasped as it held hers, his fingers intertwining with hers perfectly.

"It happens."

She detected sympathy in his words and squeezed his hand lightly before removing herself and running her hands through her hair, trying to stop the word's escaping her mouth.

The words that would ruin everything.

"They're going to attack Kol."

He immediately rose from the bench, the wind hitting his face making his snarl look even more vicious as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, her head feeling like it would snap from her neck. But she didn't care. She deserved it.

"Where?" He roared, true anxiousness highlighting his features and Caroline held back a cry.

She remained silent and he shoved her aside, flashing off in his vampire speed to rescue his stupid brother.

Caroline Forbes watched in agony, wanting to help him.

_Present._

"I don't believe you," Kol's voice emitted from the darkness and Caroline slammed her head against the wall causing it to crack, "I _still _don't believe you."

She sighed loudly and remained on the ground, even when Kol crouched down before her his hand tracing her cheek, she flashed her fangs, ready for an attack but his hands moved quickly to keep her pinned in place, "I am _not _my brother. Your immaturity won't intrigue me baby vamp."

"Nice to know it's my immaturity," She said pushing against his restraints as her panic increased, "Not just my body."

She was alone. In the dark. With an original. Wow, she was an idiot.

"I have an idea," Kol smiled sinisterly, "I can find out if your lying by taking this stake," He retrieved a stake from inside his pocket and positioned it near her chest, "And stabbing you with it."

Caroline let out a wailing scream and Kol laughed, "That's exactly what I want you to do, scream for me baby."

"You're sick," She spat and his brief disgust allowed her to free herself; he wiped his hand across his face and chased after her.

Caroline whipped down streets, Kol's loud footsteps crashing behind her, stalking her, scaring her. She rushed inside her house and turned round near the front door where Kol came to a shrieking halt.

"Naughty naughty," She cooed, "You're not invited."

The door slammed in his face.

She let out a breath and slumped against the wall, pulling her cardigan tighter around her as her whole body shook, she would have to seriously decide if it was worth leaving the house again with that monster outside.

"I'm sorry for my brothers' poor excuse of manners."

His voice shocked her and she shrieked, immediately running up the stairs in the briefest of seconds, collecting herself before returning to the stairway.

Klaus looked up to her from the bottom floor and she got the ridiculous idea of saying: "Romeo Romeo, where art thou Romeo." _Klaus would appreciate the reinactment, he had been alive then, wow…..he's old. _Instead she said casually, "Well I don't forgive either of you."

"I don't recall him apologizing."

"I don't think he will either."

A flicker of a smile ghosted itself on Klaus's lips and he took a step forward but Caroline held up a hand, a message indicating him to stop.

"Last time I saw you, you almost snapped my neck," She said leaning on the stairs, looking down at him.

"Last time I saw you, you almost killed me," He countered, menace in his eyes.

"Come for your revenge? I'm here, I'm waiting," She turned away and walked into her bedroom, he followed only seconds later, crossing her room to her nightstand, picking up a sheet of paper.

She moved quickly towards him and snatched it away from him embarrassed.

"That's my drawing."

"Well done," She said, tossing it to the other side of the room, pretending not to notice exactly where it had fallen.

"Why did you keep it?" He whispered gazing at her face, trying to read her.

She crossed her arms defiantly, "Why did you draw it?"

"Because I fancy you," He echoed the same words from before and she threw her arms up in the air, turning away from him.

"And I'm fall of light," She imitated him closing her eyes before facing him again, "My friend's have…..disowned me. Damon forbids me to see them-"

"Damon's an ass-"

"Bonnie hates me now-"

"Bonnie's annoying-"

"I don't even want to get started on how betrayed Elena feels-"

"Elena's conducting an affair between two brothers; she's the true definition of a betrayer-"

"Even Stefan refuses to acknowledge my existence and don't even get me started on Tyler, and don't you dare," She threatened taking a step closer to him, "Say anything bad about him. The others I can handle. Not him."

Klaus opened his mouth, jealously enraging him but Caroline pushed him against the wall, he remained there out of shock and curiosity, simply raising an eyebrow, infuriating her anger further.

"So if you've come here to get information, I'm of no use. Now stop stalking me and leave me alone. Everyone else has, because of _you_."

"Is that what you truly want Caroline?" He asked, removing her arms softly from his shoulders, stepping out of her grasp and turning her around so she was pressed against the wall instead, her chest rubbing against his, her small pants making his body shudder as his breath mingled with hers from their close proximity.

"Do you care?" She said softly not trying to move, secretly enjoying the feelings she felt at his touch.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Do you?" She whispered as his arms brushed lightly against hers and she held her breath.

"I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear Caroline, I don't." He said moving a strand of hair back from her face, "Not anymore."


	2. Bound To Steal

**Yep, that little review button that some of you pressed made me take some serious time (and by that I mean, watching a shit load of Kol scenes...although that could be considered an excuse for me to watch them because, it's Kol. I love him.) and coming up with an idea for the next couple of chapters. After that, if that little button i love gets clicked again I shall be thinking of many Klaroine scenes. Ok, I've made it clear, I love that button, all of us do, so please take the time to review, especially if you love Klaus ;) If you ain't fond of him then Caroline? Come on, who doesn't love her? ;)**

**No copyright intended: I wish I owned TVD, but sadly I don't. I'm gonna go cry with some ice cream because 3x20 saddened me with the lack of Klaroine. (They should base the show around them. *daydreams*)  
**

* * *

His hand leant against the wall at the side of her head and he leaned towards her, their breaths intermingled and her eyes flickered around his face, trying to understand his intentions.

"Caroline I-"

"Brother! Oh, brother where art thou?" Kol's voice echoed around the house, vibrating the walls.

Caroline pushed Klaus away from her in shock, opening her bedroom door and staring down the stairs to where her front door was wide open, Kol casually leaning against it.

"Oh brother!" Kol cried melodramatically as Klaus came to stand beside Caroline, resting his chin on the banister as he stared at his brother, trying to determine whether to laugh or simply plunge a stake through his heart again, "Why, oh why, are thou in thy wicked witches bedchambers?"

Kol clutched his chest, "As thou finally proclaimed his love?"

Caroline sighed and grabbed Klaus's coat, pushing him down the stairs and towards the front door until the two males came face to face. Klaus didn't resist her; he didn't care if she was controlling him in front of his sibling as long as she was willing touching him.

"Thou," Caroline said pushing Klaus out of her house, "Can piss off."

As the door closed on them Kol turned round, all amusement fading from his face, "I don't like her."

"You don't know her," Klaus said flippantly, grinning at the house and turning away, moving down the street, knowing Kol would follow.

"You do?" He laughed mockingly, "She batters her underage eyelashes and you turn into a puppy? This is like Tatia all over again."

Klaus froze, the grin vanishing from his face and he turned round, arm outstretched and punched Kol in the face, the vampire was thrown backwards and hit the pavement, a loud crack met his descent.

Klaus moved towards him, his powerful strides making him reach Kol in a matter of seconds and his eyes flashed as Kol raised his head, a smirk creeping over his features as he gazed at Klaus and spat, "Pathetic."

Klaus grabbed his neck and pulled him off the ground, choking him but Kol just laughed, a gleam constantly present in his eye, when Klaus finally released his hold Kol fell to the floor and stared up at him, "Just let me have her." His voice sounded scratchy but confident, "You aren't capable of anything remotely resembling love."

Klaus stared at him as the images of a smiling Tatia surged towards him, engulfing him; he could feel her arms around his neck, her breath against his cheek, her lips upon his.

"Caroline wants us dead, do not fool yourself Niklaus."

Klaus looked over his shoulder at Caroline's house, he could see her silhouette behind her curtains, she was on her phone, probably to Damon Salvatore, telling him what a fool Klaus had been to believe their plan.

Or maybe Stefan, his former friend, the ripper laughing into her ear as she tells him how Klaus leant into her, trusting her completely and how hard it was for her not to drive a stake into his heart.

"Listen," Kol said tapping his ear, "Just let yourself, hear what I hear."

Klaus shook his head briefly, closing down his senses, he didn't want to know Caroline Forbes anymore, he cursed himself for his naivety, but yet he still threatened his brother, "We stay away Kol. We are gentlemen after all."

Kol sighed but nodded and watched Klaus walk away, he leant his head on the pavement and emitted a small laugh as he heard Caroline say, "Mum, seriously? I'm a vampire. I don't need bedtimes!"

* * *

Caroline felt rebellious for the first time, she had purposefully skipped school, she wasn't comfortable facing her past friends yet, she didn't want to see the indignation and disgust in their eyes, especially after yesterdays incident with the original vampire they hated so much.

If she was still human she knew what she would have done. Shopping. But she'd grown since then, spending her mother's money now felt wrong, Liz sometimes couldn't even look at her and Caroline sometimes wanted to drink her blood just to stop the condemnation following her gaze.

She heard footsteps behind her and moved down the nearest alley, exhaling loudly as she twirled round, expecting to find a mischievous Klaus but instead she felt her body fly through the air and she landed against the wall just managing to stay upright, ready to face her attacker.

A blur moved fast towards her and she held out a palm to stop him but he knocked her to the side and her hand flew out, slapping the vampire round the face and he stopped. She finally saw him and slapped him again.

Damon Salvatore.

She remembered everything he had ever done to her; the using, abusing, the drinking and now he had tried to attack her in broad daylight? He must be getting sloppy.

She raised her hand again but he caught it halfway and stared at her, she could feel the anger radiating off him and tried her hardest to look more annoyed then scared.

"Well," She said sarcastically, "Greeting's to you too. What a pleasant surprise."

"Shut up," He growled, pushing her against the wall, "I saw you yesterday with _him."_

Caroline opened her mouth but Damon put his hand against it and she tried to bite him or scream but he was so much older then her that she couldn't even move.

She heard running footsteps pound against the ground and her eyes flickered to the corner of her eye and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Tyler.

"Damon!" He hissed, grabbing the Salvatore's shoulders and trying to push him away from Caroline but Damon only released hold of her mouth.

"Tyler-" She wheezed but Damon interrupted her, a cruel smile upon his face.

"Who was your bedroom last night Caroline? Tell Tyler. I bet he's _dying _to hear."

"It wasn't like that," She said, trying to look Tyler in the eye but he closed his eyes, faced away from her and punched the wall, an angry cry escaping his throat.

Damon laughed as Tyler walked away and tears fell from Caroline's eyes.

"You truly are useless aren't you? All we ask you to do is shake your ass in front of him for five minutes, not save him then give him your ass for free anytime he wants."

"Your sick," She shouted and shuddered when Damon's grip on her tightened.

Damon withdrew a stake from his pocket and Caroline struggled harder, "Elena will hate you," She whispered staring at the wooden weapon.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He said and the stake flew towards her chest but a hand caught it mid way and punched Damon, knocking him to the floor.

He landed with a growl and snarled at Kol who twirled the stake around his fingers, a grin across his face as he winked at Caroline who instantly looked away, still against the wall obviously trying not to shake.

Damon felt a grim satisfaction.

"Your bother sent you?" Damon asked standing up and removing himself slightly from Kol.

Damon noticed Caroline's posture go rigid and she stared at Kol intently.

"Of course," He grinned, throwing the stake over his shoulder and offering his hand to Caroline who merely scoffed.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Damon said, "One day you idiot's won't be here, then she better watch her back."

"That is no way to speak to a lady," Kol sighed shaking his head, "Manners Mr Salvatore. Now run along before I find Stefan and end his miserable existence once and for all."

Caroline shuddered when she felt the air around her stir as Damon left in a blur and she closed her eyes before heading towards the exit of the alley, determined to ignore Kol but before she managed to take ten steps she felt a knife being plunged into her back and then, darkness.

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth, he was grateful for his mansion's large space, allowing him the ability to be in privacy with his thoughts.

His paintbrush was still in his hand and he stopped to look down at it, the yellow dripping off it pitifully and he threw it across the room without a sound.

Yellow reminded him of Caroline.

He faced the wall and leant against the mantelpiece staring into the flames, trying not to rush out of the door in pursuit of her. His younger brother was right, Caroline would not be Tatia. He wouldn't let her be.

His hand found his pocket and before he even registered what he was doing he opened his diary, ripping out the pages singularly and watching as Caroline's face burned, shrivelling to dust before vanishing completely.

"Nik," He heard his sister behind him and the book fell out of his grasp in surprise; he regretted it immediately and just managed to stop himself from crying out in anger.

Instead he simply raised his eyebrows at Rebekah who looked uncomfortable.

"Not that I care or anything," She said, raising her eyes to meet his, "But what have you done with that annoying blonde thing?"

Klaus laughed with no real hint of amusement and Rebekah moved to sit on the sofa, leaning on her elbows, "Yeah, I hate her and all, but you know she'd be an easy alliance to the road of popularity."

This time Klaus did really laugh, the joyous sound booming from the walls, but, taunting his sister, "And Kol called me pathetic," He whispered trying to quench the foreboding feeling inside of him as he watched the last drawing of Caroline burn.

He remembered when he ordered Tyler to bite her and shivered at the recollection:

_Caroline's Birthday._

He had demanded to enter, he'd even been granted that entrance, expecting the humans to be happy, to feel indebted to him but all he saw was hatred, he didn't blame them.

When he entered her bedroom he even hated himself, and he thought he could never feel.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, asking him if he was going to kill and he ridiculously felt hurt, he even cradled her in his arms as he rescued her, finally feeling satisfied, he had a purpose, even if it was the briefest of moments.

"Why are you still here?" She asked when she finally awoke in the middle of the night, pulling her bed covers closer around her as if she thought that would protect her.

"Just making sure you're alright love," He said from her chair, flashing his fangs, expecting her to gasp and run away like the little girl she was but instead she giggled.

She actually_ giggled_ at the sight of his fangs, what a strange woman. He leant back, an easy smile dancing across his lips whilst he watched her sit up in her bed.

"You look ridiculous like that," She said rolling her eyes and flipped her bedside lamp on.

The mood felt to intimate and she had moved slightly away from him on her bed but he got up and dragged his chair inches closer, raising his eyebrows, almost challenging her.

She didn't know why but she had smiled and moved closer, raising her eyebrows in return, but when he didn't move, when he thought his heart was beating again he remained where he was and she felt an unmistakable pang of regret but that was soon over taken with tiredness and she yawned, laying back against the pillows, muttering that he was a stalker before drifting back to sleep without any choice.

She didn't hear his last words before he left her house, "I like you."

* * *

_Present. _

"Wake-y wake-y sunshine," Kol's voice rang tauntingly in her ears and Caroline moved her head groggily, wiping the blood from her forehead and opening her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light, _the sun. _

She heard crackling and glanced down to her arm, watching it frazzle and she let out a scream, moving further back into the shadows of the basement, wrapping her arms round her legs and sobbing.

Kol appeared before her, tossing her ring in the air and catching it repeatedly, she didn't even have the energy to feel pissed off.

He must have hit her pretty hard.

"That was a nice little performance back there with one of your many ex-boyfriends," He said walking towards the window and laughing when she whimpered, "You didn't think I would know it was obvious that you stage that when I'm around, potentially hearing it all? You and your friend's plans are absolutely absurd."

"It wasn't a plan," She gasped and then screamed again when he pulled the curtain aside letting in more sunlight, he closed it quickly and her skin began to heal.

"Of course it was," He shrugged.

"If you're so certain we're all idiots why am I here?" She challenged trying to sound confident.

"I have several reasons," He said bending down to face her and counting on his fingers, "First reason, I want to know every plan now rather then later, they really are an inconvenience, second reason, it's fun, and third reason," He grinned, "Klaus won't be impressed."

"Sibling rivalry? Really? I'm sorry, are you like ten?"

Kol flashed to the window and opened the curtain for a significantly great deal of time and watched in satisfaction when Caroline's skin began to smoulder.

"Shut up," A voice muttered from the other side of the room.

Caroline gasped as she saw Stefan raise a hand in a grim greeting, a grimace across his face as he pretended not to be affected by the sun as well.

Her gaze fell back to Kol who showed her another ring, smiling proudly, "My brother would probably give up his advances on you after a week, don't be hurt, it happens to a lot of women. So I thought Damon is a lot more platonic and stupid, filled with guilt over that love he feels for a certain brother's girlfriend that he _will _give me answers to save one of you."

"Damon-" Stefan interrupted but Kol held up a hand.

"Damon is hard to define without using many profanities, in the end all that I care about is your gang and for entertainment purposes," Kol sat down on the armchair by the window, bathing him in darkness, making his fangs glitter, "I want to see who Damon will choose to save, the woman he abused, or the brother he hates one minute but loves the next."

"What about Klaus?" Caroline whispered, eyes searching the room looking for an escape root.

"Trust you," Stefan said and when Caroline met his eyes she flinched at the amount of hatred and felt grateful for the restraints holding him to the floor, otherwise she knew she would have been dead.

"That's also interesting," Kol laughed.

"If Klaus wants both of us alive," Stefan said smiling sarcastically, laying down on the floor and staring at the ceiling as if disinterested in the entire situation, "He will get both of us alive."

Caroline smiled at his words, hope building in her system and she avoided meeting Kol's gaze who had noticed, he spread his hands out and threw a stake at her which she narrowly dodged, causing him to laugh harder.

"Oh Caroline, he isn't going to want you. He told me to do this."

Her hope shattered.

* * *

**Ok guy's you know your job, and I've just seen a couple more Kol kidnapping Caroline fics, typical for me, BUT this storyline isn;t centered on that at all, Kol is my excuse for some pretty heavy Klaroine moments within the next couple of chapters, this is just the little bit of reason why my fave character's will collide XD ... Although Tyler's still involved, can't forget him, after all I used to be a massive Forwood fan! So in reviews (if I'm lucky to get some) please say if you want mainly a Klaroine fic with a hint of Tyler or a Klaroine/Forwood fic XD **

**And ahhhh, 3x20. Who cried? Yep I did. Alaric, I will forever love you.  
**

**Wow...I love to many TVD characters...  
**


	3. Find You Burn You

**NO SPOILERS FOR 3X22... Although wasn't it epic? ...But the whole Klaroine/Forwood thing has now become very confusing for me...and kinda wrong...not sure how**

to feel about this new development...what you guys think? ...(Those of you who haven;t watched it you will know what I'm on about...if not...I don't wanna explain

why I find it a bit gross...don't wanna gross anyone else out LOL)

I want to thank every single person who has taken time to review this fic, it means a hell of a lot and I really hope you guys love and review this chapter, you keep me

writing and thank you for the suggestions of how much Forwood to include :D Yet again it means a lot Klaroine fans! We unite! In our little Klaus/Caroline ficcy world

where THEY WILL BE TOGETHER! XD

Klaroine...I love you

Forwood...I used to

Jospeh Morgan...Marry Me.

* * *

_1 week later. _

Klaus had waited in her bedroom everyday for an entire week, and he was becoming impatient, there had been no sign of her, after three days he had even checked on the house every four hours, trying to tell himself that her welfare was not his concern, he simply wanted to know how many vampires were in Mystic Falls.

He moved soundlessly from room to room, everything appeared normal, but then he finally came to rest at her mother's bedroom and hearing no heartbeat he pushed the door open, and that's when he finally saw the signs of a struggle.

The bed covers had been thrown on the floor and the lampshade was hanging pitifully off the ceiling. The wallpaper had been ripped and blood had been smeared across the walls.

He grabbed his hair in frustration and cursed himself for his own stupidity. His gaze landed on a picture of a younger Caroline, wearing a princess costume and grinning at the camera, there were several along the wall as Caroline progressed in age, but nothing recently, since she had turned into a vampire, he felt momentarily sorry for her.

He grabbed a photo of Caroline from what must have been a year ago and folded it in his pocket, trying to ignore the irony that it was from a Halloween party as he ran from the house.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination and within mere moments he was banging on the Salvatore house, the door opened to reveal Damon who seemed to acknowledge him with no trace of malice.

"I have a problem," Klaus said smoothly, trying not to snap Damon's neck as he thought of his hand's on Caroline, torturing her.

He almost took a step back when Damon stepped out of the protection of his house and said, "So do I. Stefan-"

"Caroline was taken to," Klaus said, handing Damon the stake he was initially going to kill him with.

"Of course that's what worries you," Damon sneered gripping the stake tightly, "I suppose we're a team now."

"Oh," Klaus grinned, "I wouldn't go that far."

* * *

"You must be getting pretty thirsty," Kol taunted, waving a blood bag in front of Stefan's and Caroline's faces.

Caroline stared at the bag, her throat clenching and constricting, becoming drier by the second and she let out a frustrated whimper before falling to the floor, clutching at her stomach.

"Stefan has the right idea though don't you?" Kol asked turning to stare at Stefan, throwing the bag across the other side of the room where it hit the wall and burst open.

Caroline watched the red liquid trickle down the wall and licked her lips but remained where she was, Stefan on the other hand leapt up, trying to rush towards it but was pulled back harshly by the chains encircling his arms and legs.

"That," Kol chuckled, "Wasn't a good idea, but drinking from a human is the _best _experience," He saw Caroline's eyes widened as he walked towards a door leading to an adjoining room.

A whimper came from behind it as he grabbed someone and threw her towards Stefan who caught her eagerly.

Caroline only saw a flash of blond hair before Stefan began feeding, Kol pulled him away from the human who gasped and moved backwards, her eyes finding Caroline and she screamed.

Caroline gazed at her mother and pulled at her restraints, letting out screams as Kol kissed the woman's neck who cried softly.

"You bastard!" Caroline yelled and turned round to face Stefan who looked pale, he looked like he was going to apologize but when she fought against her restraints harder he just shrugged and gazed at anywhere but her.

"Do you remember Caroline," Kol whispered against her mother's neck, gazing at her intently, "Your confrontation with my brother over that pathetic lovesick drawing? How you yelled and told him to leave you forever? Well, say goodbye to your Mother, a punishment provided by Klaus himself for his unrequited emotions I believe."

Caroline screamed as Kol's fangs sank into her mother's neck.

* * *

_After the Mikalson ball._

"You don't like the drawing?" An arrogant voice behind her almost made her drop the picture.

"It's inappropriate," Caroline whispered, gazing at the lines which made her face, drawn so beautifully that she wished she could accept it happily.

She twirled round, her blue dress clinging to her elegantly, making her appear graceful despite her flustered face, Klaus noticed that she was clutching the drawing and chuckled.

"What?" She demanded, her voice rising as she tried to control her emotions, "You think you can draw a portrait of me and I'll be seduced?"

Klaus opened his mouth, a dejected look crossing his features and she shook her head, throwing the picture across the room and advancing on him.

"You've threatened my friend's life's more then I can even be bothered to count, you turned Tyler into your pet," She was close to him now, her finger pointing into his chest, "You. Tried. To. Sacrifice. Me."

Klaus took an unneeded breath, staring at her, wishing he had the ability to compel her to forget that detail of their past, but he knew he couldn't, he loved her fire.

"It was necessary love," He breathed, moving her hand away from his chest and taking a step back.

"It was necessary?" She practically bellowed, "How dare you! You evil son of a bitch-"

"Technically I suppose I am," Klaus smirked but Caroline didn't find his remark amusing, instead she picked up the lamp on her bedside table and flung it at him.

Klaus caught it mid air and let it drop loudly to the floor, "Don't anger me," He warned.

"Oh!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Do not anger the _powerful _Klaus, he could get all violent on me, and stab me," Her hands came to rest of her hips and she whispered, "Why don't you? I'm of no use for you. And to be quite honest, I'm fed up of your pathetic little chase."

Klaus clenched his knuckles but remained where he was, he could see her fuming, see the unshed tears in her eyes and regretted immediately the attraction he felt for her.

"I want you to leave," Caroline said, when Klaus didn't move she closed her eyes, "Now."

When she opened them again he was gone. She picked up the picture he had drawn of her and sat on the bed, staring at it for the rest of the night, it imprinted itself into her very mind.

* * *

"So we're gonna be like the A team?" Damon asked the group which contained Klaus, Rebekah and Elena.

"Damon," Elena said, her voice shaking, "For once, just shut up."

"I agree," Rebekah smiled.

"Children," Klaus said raising his eyebrows, "Don't fight. We can do that later."

"What's the plan?" Elena questioned, keeping her distance from the sibling's.

"Rebekah, contact our idiotic brother," Klaus said, throwing her mobile phone in her direction, "Pretend you want to join him in-" He tried not to falter but Damon noticed and raised his eyebrows at Elena, making a vomit sound-"Torturing Caroline-"

"And Stefan," Elena interjected.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and punched Kol's number into her phone, "I don't understand the obsession over those two vampires, they're both so _dull."_

The room fell silent as the phone rang, Rebekah placed it in the middle of the table and they all subconsciously leaned towards it when Kol finally answered.

"Baby sis!" He exclaimed joyfully and Klaus clutched at the chair tighter, his rage consuming him, "Did Klaus realise I have his pets yet?"

"No," Rebekah giggled, rolling her eyes at the other's in the room when they stared at her in shock, "He's preoccupied with the doppelganger, brother let me help you, it'll be fun. When was the last time we ever did at activity just us two?"

"You hate them both that much?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"Of course! Caroline's stealing Nik's attention, it's not fair, let me inflict some pain."

"Very well Beck's, I'm in a motel 3 miles from our house, it's quite sleazy. I like it. I might move here permanently."

"It's a motel Kol."

"I'll compel the owner, now hurry up, I'm getting bored, there is only so many times you can make Caroline Forbes do this..." Caroline's shriek pierced the silence, they heard her begging him to stop, Rebekah even recoiled as she heard a stake enter Caroline slowly.

"STOP IT!" Stefan's voice entered the mix and Kol roared with laughter, the squelching sound of a second stake and a following scream made Elena chock back a sob.

The chair Klaus was clutching snapped beneath his fingers, crumbling into dust, he ran to the door, as fast as he had ever moved in his life but Rebekah stopped him, Caroline's screams echoed around them, pounding in Klaus's head.

"He's our brother Nik," Rebekah whispered clutching at Klaus's arm desperately and he relaxed briefly, soothing her hair and she smiled sweetly, glad to have gotten through to him, but then everything shattered with Kol's next words.

"And guess what Beck's?" Kol whispered excitedly, "I've told Baby vampire Klaus ordered me to do it. Oh the drama will be … _delicious."_

The door banged shut after Klaus and Rebekah turned to Damon and Elena in exasperation.

* * *

"Your sick," Stefan gasped, watching Caroline's blood seep out of multiple wounds from her body, stakes were lodged in a perfect line down her torso, narrowly avoiding her heart.

Her head rested on her shoulder and her mother was watching from afar, making no effort to help her daughter, despite Kol's release of her.

"I know," Kol said, "It's fun isn't it?"

Suddenly the door flew from its hinges revealing an enraged Klaus, he barely glanced at his brother who muttered, "Shit," under his breath repeatedly as he tried to run but his escape was blocked by Damon who raised his eyebrows before punching him in the face.

Elena skirted past him and ran to Stefan, throwing herself on him, hugging him tight to her, whispering words in his ear, and he breathed a sigh of relief into her hair.

Rebekah finally entered, watching the scene unfold before her, Elena comforting Stefan as Damon threatened Kol but watched the two enviously and her favourite brother kneeling over a bloody figure.

"I'm sorry," Klaus whispered, grabbing a stake and wrenching it from Caroline's chest, she gasped in pain and gripped his shoulders, her nails breaking into his skin as he removed another.

"Why?" She whispered, "I never thought you truly hated me," Her tears slid freely down her face, combining with her blood and he wiped them away quickly, his thumb tracing lightly over her cheek.

"I didn't," He said shaking his head but when he looked at her again she was unconscious.

He removed all the stakes quickly then, gathering them all in his arms before turning round to face Kol who held his hand's up in mock surrender.

"Listen Nik," He tried to sound cheerful but there was a hint of worry in his tone, "It was a joke. Ok, _maybe _it went too far."

Klaus said nothing as he pushed Damon aside, making the vampire fly to the opposite side of the room where he landed with a crash, both Stefan and Elena immediately ran after him.

He towered over Kol and very quickly plunged one of the stakes which had been in Caroline into his shoulder, then another, and another, blood spurted from Kol's mouth and he staggered to the floor, gripping the floorboards earnestly as Klaus continued to put every single stake relentlessly in his back.

Rebekah started screaming from the corner, her face a mask of concern but Klaus silenced her with a deadly look and she instead began to whimper. Klaus watched his brother scream in pain and relished in it, he hardly noticed Elena help Caroline's mother to her feet.

"We'll get her to hospital," Elena said motioning her head towards Caroline with her next words, "Tell her. She doesn't need to worry about it."

"_Worry about it?" _Klaus mimicked astonished, "You're not taking her with you?"

"Of course not," Damon sneered, "She's your responsibility now."

Klaus's eyes searched Elena's but the girl avoided eye contact and nodded stiffly leaving with the brothers and Caroline's mother, Klaus let out an aggravated breath when Damon poked his head round the door, "Don't act angry Klaus, you get to play nurse. A new role play for your bed time games I believe."

Klaus threw a dagger at Damon who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before running after the rest of his gang.

"Get Kol out of here," Klaus snarled, kicking his brother towards Rebekah who didn't need to be told twice, they had vanished within mere seconds.

"Caroline," Klaus said gently kneeling next to her, gently stroking her hair away from her face and cupping her chin as her eye's fluttered open, "I'm so sorry."

She tried to get out of his grasp but she was too weak and simply rolled her eyes, "Don't like me bleeding as much as you thought you would?" She choked, the blood still pouring from her mouth.

"I never ordered that," He said, "Do you think that low of me?"

Caroline smiled sarcastically, "That question again? The answer will always be the same."

Klaus chuckled and placed his arms underneath her, lifting her from the ground and cradling her in his arms, he held her tighter then necessary and stared at her face, coated in blood and tears but still the essence of perfection.

"If I was that bad I wouldn't be giving you a choice right now," He said simply watching her eyes widen, "Your mother will be in hospital for weeks, you will be alone in your house, trying to heal from this, but the alternative is me, my house, I'll protect you, I'll heal you."

Caroline noted the sincerity in his words and was shocked, she actually saw humanity, and it was directed at her, but how long would it last? She sobbed when Elena and Damon's previous words echoed around her.

She was truly unwanted, not needed or loved by anyone, apart from Klaus.

"Fat chance of that happening, you better not feed me your blood, I am _not _turning into a blonde were-vamp, or vamp-wolf, whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

"I never asked," Klaus said amused but then Caroline's head rolled back and he stared down at her body, covered in scars which would take minutes to heal.

"I'm not sleeping in your room," She said quietly.

Klaus smiled, "So it's my house? Very well, my room is very spacious-"

"Ok on second thought's I'll have your room, you can have a couch or something."

Klaus laughed but it died quickly when he felt her hands lace around his neck.

"Heal me."


End file.
